


Snapshot 1: Who We Are

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Blooming Hearts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Garden Shop, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: Working at a plant store is a seasonal occupation.  However, love lasts year round.





	

"Wait," Sehun, the new kid for the season, says turning to look at Jongin and squinting in the blazing sun. "You're dating Chanyeol?"

Jongin laughs a bit, looking away from the younger boy and his eyes drift over to the nursery, where the object of their conversation is currently tying up fruit trees. "Yeah," he says easily before looking back at Sehun. "Something like that." He rolls his shoulders, getting out the kinks from when Angio had refused to leave earlier and sliding his feet in and out of his flip flops. "So eyes only for you."

Sehun frowns a bit before glancing back at Chanyeol, now turned and talking with a squat old woman with a friendly smile and bending slightly to hear her from his towering height. "But he's-" Sehun seems to fight for a moment for words. "Friendly," he finally settles on.

"So are dogs," Jongin says, moving his hose to another group of plants and feeling tempted to spray Sehun with it just to see if the other will scream and flail. He has a feeling he will. "I like dogs."

"So Chanyeol is what, your dog boyfriend?" Sehun seems intent on riling up Jongin at the moment and Jongin finds himself oddly amused by it.

"Sure," Jongin says, shifting his grip on the hose. "So that makes your crush on Minseok what? Food cravings?"

Sehun's face flushes and he glowers, mouth opening and closing before a tongue slides out and he seems set to keep it there, pressed between his lips.

"Go put on more sunscreen," Jongin says, flicking his hose lazily and grinning when Sehun jumps a bit at the assault of water. "Or else you'll actually look like you venture outdoors."

Sehun frowns before turning and stomping off down the gravel paths, muttering stuff like 'too nice to date that ass hole' and 'stupid tan people' as Jongin smirks and looks back over to where Chanyeol is back to tying up fruit trees. Apparently the elder has noticed another pair of eyes on him as he pauses and turns, looking at Jongin and a lazy smile spreads over his mouth.

It's nearly noon. They'll stop for lunch in about an hour.

Chanyeol gives a small wave and Jongin cocks his head to the side, leaning back and giving the obvious message of 'I'm bored. Let's play later' to which Chanyeol laughs and waves a gloved hand at him, grin striking as the sun above.


End file.
